


Dickjay week 第五天AV演员

by JasonToddonLofter_cn



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonToddonLofter_cn/pseuds/JasonToddonLofter_cn
Summary: 作者：言某人
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 2
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	Dickjay week 第五天AV演员

杰森AV演员part

杰森接到了一个奇怪的通告，他看着自己身上穿着的白衬衫和吊带短裤，这算什么？中学生的校服？这个通告的客人可真是有够奇怪的。

看着眼前房间的门，有那么一瞬间，杰森感觉到了自己想要放弃掉这个通告逃回家的冲动，放弃？逃跑？还真是他没怎么听过的新鲜词汇呢。

耸了耸肩，杰森按照通告上的要求用手里的黑色布条蒙住了眼睛最后扎在了自己的脑后，拧开了房间的门进入了这间自己从来没有进入过的房间。

房间里的地板上碰撞着鞋跟发出的声音是瓷砖特有的，杰森猜测这是一个现代化的房间，公司里的每一个房间都是不一样的内饰，比如书房、会议室、卧室……可以满足各种场景的AV拍摄的要求。

像这样的房间，摄像机都是已经安装好了的，虽然并不是很清楚具体都在什么位置，但杰森还是像平时那样摆出了自然的姿态，看上去并没有被眼前一片漆黑的世界影响到的样子。

“啵”杰森听到了酒瓶的瓶盖被打开的声音，在密闭的空间里有些刺耳，接着是蔓延开来的红酒的醇香，猩红的酒液被倒入杯中。

“我……我可以过去吗？”根据通告上写着的要求和自己现在的着装，杰森推测也许这是一位喜欢青涩男生的女客人。

酒液被倒入杯子里的声音在自己问出了那些话的瞬间有一丝的停顿，但很快又恢复了过来，只是对方仍旧没有讲话，让他一时间摸不准对方的性子。

灼热又存在感极强的视线落在了杰森的身上，让他不由得有些紧张，明明衣服上的每一个扣子他都仔细地扣好了，但是他还是有一种自己浑身赤裸被对方看进了眼里的错觉，就连没有裸露在外的皮肤都能感觉到颤栗。

对方并没有给他任何明确的回答，一时间房间里的气氛凝滞着，变成了一个奇怪的僵局。而杰森很显然并不喜欢做被动的那一方，朝着对方走了过去。

迪克看着眼睛上蒙着黑色布条的青年穿着干净的校服正向着自己走来，就像是一只不知道自己即将要面对的是什么的可怜羔羊，纯洁得让世界上每一个见过他的男人都恨不得化身成为最凶恶的野兽，一口将他刺穿，然后品尝在那具诱人的躯体里流淌的血液是否也像它们的主人一样的热烈又甜美。

杰森似乎也发现了站在自己眼前的这位“小姐”的身高似乎有些高的过分了，哪怕被遮住了眼睛什么也看不见，杰森也能感觉到自己被对方的气息所笼罩，杰森难得地后退直到找到一个像是桌子一样的受力点靠着。

迪克忍不住伸出了自己的手托住了杰森的下巴，带着薄茧的拇指指腹来回地划过杰森的唇瓣，似乎是在确认上面是否存在着任何让它看上去更可口的物质，然后又接着从微张的嘴唇进入杰森的口中，让自己的指尖被留下一个个齿印，就像是亲切地替幼兽检查着牙齿。

“你看上去很渴。”迪克这样说道，然后还不待他对这个熟悉得让人耳根发软的声音反应过来，猩红的酒液已经被玩弄着自己舌头的这位恶劣的客人从肩膀往自己身上倒了下来。

两人之间的气氛由原本的紧张和试探因为这红酒的香气变得模糊起来，杰森不知道自己白的就像未曾被染色的画纸，独自进入这个房间，等待的就是这一刻被男人涂上他的颜色，还有他的气味所吞噬。

暗红色的酒液熏得杰森有些迷醉，脑子里的记忆有些不清晰，一会儿是眼前这个人的臀部可真翘的想法；一会儿是自己在公寓里接到的问自己要不要找个糖爹的奇怪电话，那个人的声音和现在自己抱着的这个人好像；一会儿又是自己坐在公司的面试房间里回答问题，不知道哪里来的视线让自己比在巷子里和十个人打架还要紧张的感觉……

被倒了一身的红酒，纯白的校服被弄得染了色，嘴里的手指什么时候伸了出去被换成了那张能吐出让他腿软的性感声音的嘴唇杰森也不清楚，只有愈来愈窒息的感觉驱使着杰森抗拒地推着在自己的嘴里掠夺空气的这个人。

好不容易身上的这个人离开让自己后退得以喘气，“啪”鞭子抽在身上的声音又接着在耳边响起，原本被酒液弄得有些凉的皮肤瞬间因为痛意开始发热。

迪克看着杰森身上被自己鞭打了以后由白皙变得诱红的皮肤，喉咙里的干意更胜，却仍旧忍住了自己的冲动哑着声音问道：“明明还是一个学生，却偷偷喝酒，把教室弄脏了不说，还动手推老师，这可要怎么罚啊？”

“不…我没有……呜…”下意识地要反驳的杰森很快就又挨了一鞭子，眼前的遮挡物也被扯了下来。

适应了一会儿的杰森睁开了自己的眼睛，只看见自己正处在一间桌椅被摆放得整齐的教室里，周围的一切都一尘不染，只有……被自己靠着的课桌被自己弄乱，自己身上滴落的红酒掉进了抽屉里，把里面的课本弄脏。

在街头流浪了很长一段时间，一直渴望进入学校上课的杰森看到这样的画面只感觉自己犯下了十恶不赦的罪，汹涌的羞耻感几乎要把他淹没。

在酒精的干扰下，杰森只觉得自己的脑袋晕乎乎的，已经完全忘了工作的事，几乎没有办法思考，只能被动地求助眼前这个自称是老师的人：“要…要怎么办……弄脏了。”

看见这样可口的杰森，迪克眼里恶作剧得逞了的兴味更浓，嘴上却仍旧是装作生气的语气要惩罚杰森。

杰森身上的校服不仅被红酒染的几乎看不出了原来的白色，而且几乎已经完全被蹭开了。

所以当杰森趴在课桌上因为课桌冰凉的温度忍不住弓起了自己的腰的时候，一滴红酒顺着肩胛和脊柱一路向下爬，直到最后没入臀缝。

迪克看着杰森这样趴在课桌上，还有腰侧因为自己的两鞭子而变得艳丽红肿的伤口，有一瞬间只觉得，如果自己是只吸血鬼，那么杰森就是唯一能够勾起他的食欲的美味祭品。

迪克拿过剩下的半瓶红酒，直接全部倒在了杰森的身上，另一只手的手指也借着酒液的润滑插入了杰森的后穴，一点点地深入，把从来没有被光顾过的地方撑开，然后又再继续加入第二根第三根手指……


End file.
